


Ночь в Потерянной Миле

by fu_ry



Category: Lost Souls - Poppy Z. Brite
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Group Sex, Incest, M/M, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fu_ry/pseuds/fu_ry
Summary: – А ты, Крисси? Хочешь присоединиться?





	Ночь в Потерянной Миле

**Author's Note:**

> Работа публиковалась на фикбуке под ником _Миля_. Позднее была удалена вместе с профилем.

Взгляд Зиллаха скользнул по руке Кристиана. В ярко-зеленых глазах на мгновение вспыхнула ревность, но тут же угасла, выражение лица снова стало несерьезно-пошлым и заметно самодовольным. Пока он трахал Никто, закинув его ноги себе на плечи, Кристиан сидел рядом и гладил подростка по волосам, мягким и легким после того, как Кристиан самолично вымыл их несколько часов назад.   
  
Кристиан был одет, в отличие от этих двоих, и, казалось, его нисколько не заботило, что Зиллах ритмично вбивается в задницу мальчонке, которого бармен успел полюбить, что Никто тяжело дышит, выгибаясь и подаваясь навстречу члену отца.   
  
Наконец Зиллах со вскриком кончил и тут же вышел. На простыню закапала сперма. Вся постель давно была загажена спермой, кровью, едой и алкоголем, Кристиан задолбался стирать ее в который раз, потому что новые пятна появлялись снова и снова, но всем, похоже, было плевать.   
  
– А ты, Крисси? Хочешь присоединиться?   
  
Зиллах подполз на четвереньках и потянулся к его губам. Он был почти уверен, что Кристиан отпрянет, но тот неожиданно ответил на поцелуй и начал посасывать кончик его языка.   
  
– Я хочу трахнуть тебя.   
  
– Какой же ты наглый и отвратительный, – произнес Кристиан безо всякого презрения, просто как констатацию факта. Зиллах польщенно осклабился.   
  
– Я хочу трахнуть тебя, – повторил он.   
  
– Докажи, что хочешь меня, а не поиздеваться надо мной.   
  
Зиллах расстегнул молнию и потянул вниз брюки Кристиана, открывая небольшой участок черных жестких волос, освобождая тонкий пенис.   
  
– Ты возбудился, глядя на нас? – Зиллах ухмыльнулся. Ответа, впрочем, он не ждал. Зиллах нагнулся, касаясь языком головки.   
  
Рядом Никто ласкал себя, однако вскоре прекратил это занятие, чтобы с каким-то отстраненным интересом проследить, как отец будет отсасывать… по сути, его второму отцу. Если бы не Кристиан, он никогда не появился бы на свет. Если бы он не открыл бар в Новом Орлеане и не согласился продавать алкоголь несовершеннолетней девчонке в черном платьице, если бы не присматривал за этой девчонкой во время ее беременности, не принял роды.   
  
Зиллах перестал вылизывать возбужденный орган, напоследок глубоко заглотнул и отстранился. Лег на спину перед «Крисси» и широко развел ноги. Развратная поза, развратно приоткрытый ротик, похотливые глазки. Он так красив. Кристиан признал это, хоть и не вслух.   
  
– Можешь трахнуть меня. – Зиллах прижал ноги к груди. Член Кристиана легко вошел в растраханное (даже несмотря на вампирскую способность к заживлению) отверстие.   
  
Кристиан двигался быстро и грубо. Он не собирался с ним нежничать. Можно подумать, Зиллах стал бы протестовать против такого положения дел. Зиллах радостно скулил.   
  
Худые руки обхватили Кристиана сзади. Никто расстегнул пуговицы его рубашки, нежные пальцы пробежали по торсу, вызывая дрожь. Это определенно помогло кончить.   
  
– И все? Так быстро? – издевательски спросил Зиллах, когда Кристиан излился в него. – Меняемся.   
  
– Ты уверен, что я после такого «комплимента» захочу?  
  
– Ну же, Крисси, не дуйся. Я хочу тебя. Я люблю тебя, Крисси. Не веришь?   
  
Кристиан полностью обнажился, стал на колени и повернулся спиной к Зиллаху. Зиллах обнял его так же, как только что Никто, кожей вампир почувствовал пирсинг в его сосках.   
  
– Поможешь? – обратился он к сыну. – Я ведь не хочу сделать нашему другу больно.  
  
Зиллах красноречиво полоснул длинными черными ногтями по белоснежному заду Кристиана.   
Никто послушно коснулся пальцами губ Кристиана, чтобы тот облизал их. Никто хотел такой же маникюр, как у Зиллаха, однако не мог сопротивляться, когда Кристиан ранним вечером взял его на руки и отнес купаться, вымыл его с головы до ног, подстриг неаккуратные отросшие ногти. Не хотел сопротивляться. Ему была приятна такая забота, которую он не получал от кровного отца. Зиллах едва ли способен на подобное. Хотя он по-своему любит Никто. Этакой смесью отеческой и сексуальной любви.   
  
Никто провел влажными пальцами между ягодиц Кристиана и протолкнул два пальца в анальное отверстие, слегка раздвинул их, предварительно помассировав внутри. Добавил третий палец, убрал, а затем ловко втиснулся между спинкой кровати и Кристианом, вовлекая его в поцелуй. С непривычки недавно заточенными зубами он оцарапал его губу. Несколько капель благословенной влаги, такой густой и пьянящей, от нее участилось сердцебиение Никто. Кристиан мог бы позволить ему выпить его всего.  
  
Он дернулся, крепче хватаясь за Никто, как за единственную опору, когда Зиллах вошел в него.   
  
– Как тесно… – выдохнул Зиллах, когтистыми пальцами вцепляясь в его бедра.   
  
Руки Кристиана заскользили по телу Никто, поразительно хрупкому и сексуальному, по выступающим ребрам и косточкам пониже, пока Зиллах методично трахал его.   
  
– Мог бы хоть постонать, – раздраженно заметил Зиллах. Контакт, которого он так добивался, явно разочаровал его.   
  
Тем не менее Кристиан пошел ему навстречу, издав стон, глубокий и чувственный. Он повернул голову к Зиллаху, ища его поцелуя. Глаза цвета шартреза снова запылали огнем, а губы разомкнулись, впуская язык Кристиана.   
  
Он не прекращал двигаться. Оторвавшись от губ Кристиана, Зиллах заостренными ногтями царапал спину партнера и тут же целовал и зализывал саднящие красные линии. Кристиан тихо рычал, пассивно протестуя против такого обращения с собой. Не то чтобы он был неженкой – не хотелось давать слишком много власти над собой этому самовлюбленному, нахальному, непредсказуемому существу.   
  
Прибор Зиллаха в последний раз вошел на всю длину – и завидная порция семени заполнила Кристиана. Кристиан всем телом прочувствовал его бурный оргазм, второй за короткий промежуток ночи.   
  
Зиллах убрал член, но не дал Кристиану сдвинуться с места. Он снова опустился на четвереньки и протолкнул язык в его анальное отверстие, слизывая собственную сперму.   
  
– Извращенец, – прокомментировал Кристиан, хотя ему, не имеющему никаких моральных или эстетических предубеждений против такого рода развлечений в постели, скорее было все равно.   
  
– Ну и пошел ты.   
  
Зиллах поднялся, и Никто, чтобы разрядить обстановку, приник к его губам с таким знакомым вкусом эякулята, который может быть не менее приятным, чем вкус крови.   
  
– А ты у нас остался неудовлетворенным, да, милый? – ласково прошептал Зиллах сыну на ухо, провел ладонью по его неслабо эрегированному пенису, вверх-вниз… Зиллах водил языком по ушной раковине, влажно целовал мальчика в шею и как-то упустил момент, когда Кристиан опустился на колени у кровати.   
  
Кристиан убрал руку Зиллаха и взял в рот член Никто. Он сосал и тщательно вылизывал под ласкающий слух аккомпанемент стонов, изредка прерываемых отцовскими поцелуями. Кристиан сглотнул, когда Никто кончил ему в рот, закричав так, что слышала, должно быть, вся Скрипичная улица.   
  
***  
  
Они целовались друг с другом по очереди, долго, сладко, упоенно, а потом уснули, так и не одевшись, в обнимку, переплетя конечности.   
  
Твиг и Молоха ввалились перед самым рассветом.   
  
– Ну вот, они развлекались без нас. Могли бы подождать. – Молоха обиженно засопел.   
  
– Эта троица пробудет с нами всю вечность, а ту обворожительную студентку, которой ты со мной даже не поделился, ты наверняка больше никогда не встретил бы.   
  
Молоха согласно кивнул и облизнул губы, с наслаждением вспоминая упругие формы и кровь, похожую на красное вино.   
  
Они ошибались. Близился Хэллоуин.


End file.
